ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
The Ninja
}} The Ninja are a team of young warriors formed by Master Wu to protect the land of Ninjago. Since their formation, they have fought a large amount of foes, such as Lord Garmadon and his Skeleton Army, the Serpentine and the Great Devourer, The Overlord and his Stone Army, the Nindroids built by Cyrus Borg and P.I.X.A.L. (controlled by the Overlord), Master Chen and his Anacondrai Cultists, The Preeminent, Morro, and Ghost Warriors who escaped the Cursed Realm, Nadakhan and his Sky Pirate crew, Clouse and his Shadow Army, Yang and his Students, and Acronix, Krux, and the Vermillion. Members Ninja *Lloyd Garmadon (Green Ninja/Golden Ninja/Master of Energy/Former Master of Golden Power/Leader) *Kai (Red Ninja/Master of Fire/Second-in-Command) *Zane (White Ninja/Titanium Ninja/Master of Ice) **P.I.X.A.L. (Zane's Adviser) *Cole (Black Ninja/Master of Earth/Former Leader) *Jay (Blue Ninja/Master of Lightning) *Nya (Water Ninja/Samurai X/Master of Water) Teachers *Master Wu (Master of Creation/Lloyd's Uncle) *Master Garmadon (Lloyd's Father/Master of Destruction; deceased) Honorary Members *Dareth (Honorary Brown Ninja) *Skylor (Orange Ninja/Master of Amber) *Seliel (Phantom Ninja, non-canon) *Nelson (Honorary Purple Ninja) Allies Current *Misako (Lloyd's Mother/History Informant) *Ed (Jay's Adoptive Father) *Edna (Jay's Adoptive Mother) *Lou (Cole's Father) *Cyrus Borg (Helps make vehicles and weapons for the Ninja) *Falcon (Zane's Companion/Communication for the Ninja) *Ronin (Business Partner) *Elemental Masters (Helped defeat Chen and his army) **Karlof (Master of Metal) **Paleman (Master of Light) **Griffin Turner (Master of Speed) **Ash (Master of Smoke) **Neuro (Master of Mind) **Gravis (Master of Gravity) **Bolobo (Master of Nature) **Jacob Pevsner (Master of Sound) **Tox (Master of Poison) **Shade (Master of Shadow) **Chamille (Master of Form) *Skulkin ("All of Nothing") *Serpentine ("The Titanium Ninja" and "The Corridor of Elders") *Nindroids (Became Borg's security drones as shown in "The Invitation") *Captain Soto (Aided the Ninja in "Enkrypted" and became part of Jay's team in "Operation Land Ho!") *Echo Zane (Found by and aided Jay and Nya in "The Last Resort" and joined Jay's team in "Operation Land Ho!") *Police Commissioner (Became part of Jay's team in "Operation Land Ho!") *Sky Pirates (Those who turned on Nadakhan in "The Way Back") **Flintlocke (After discovering Nadakhan's true motives in "The Last Resort") **Dogshank (After seeing Nadakhan banish Doubloon and Monkey Wretch) **Clancee (Out of respect for Jay and telling him where the Tiger Widow venom was) *Dragons **Elemental Dragons ***Elemental Fire Dragon (Kai) ***Elemental Lightning Dragon (Jay) ***Elemental Earth Dragon (Cole) ***Elemental Ice Dragon (Zane) ***Elemental Water Dragon (Nya) ***Elemental Creation Dragon (Wu) ***Elemental Golden Power Dragon (Lloyd/first spinjitzu master) ***Elemental Energy Dragon (Lloyd) **Ultra Dragon (Combination of the Four Dragons) ***Rocky (Cole's Dragon of Earth) ***Flame (Kai's Dragon of Fire) ***Shard (Zane's Dragon of Ice) ***Wisp (Jay's Dragon of Lightning) Former *Dr. Julien (Zane's Father/Creator, now deceased) *Morro (Officially reformed in "Day of the Departed"; deceased) *Stone Army (Controlled by Dareth in "Rise of the Spinjitzu Master," now presumably destroyed) Abilities The Ninja have six Elemental Powers (one element for each Ninja) that give them amazing abilities of their Elements, which includes summoning their respective Elemental Dragons and performing Spinjitzu and Airjitzu. Elements *Energy (Lloyd) *Fire (Kai) *Lightning (Jay) *Earth (Cole) *Ice (Zane, P.I.X.A.L.) *Water (Nya) The Ninja also have two powerful martial arts that they use in battle, Spinjitzu, a move that allow them to spin in a tornado, and Airjitzu, a move that allow them to fly in a vortex. Spinjitzu *Lloyd (Energy; green) *Kai (Fire; red) *Jay (Lightning; blue) *Cole (Earth; brown) *Zane (Ice; white/light blue) *Nya (Water; formerly crimson; light blue) *Wu (Creation; gold) *Garmadon (Destruction; formerly purple; silver) *Misako (Silver) Airjitzu *Lloyd (Energy; green) *Kai (Fire; red) *Jay (Lightning; blue) *Cole (Earth; brown) *Zane (Ice; white) *Nya (Water; light blue) Weapons The Ninja have had major weapon tiers that they used in battles. They are the Golden Weapons, Elemental Blades, Techno Blades, Obsidian Weapons, and Aeroblades. Golden Weapons *Kai (Sword of Fire) *Jay (Nunchucks of Lightning) *Cole (Scythe of Quakes) *Zane (Shurikens of Ice) Elemental Blades *Kai (Fire; Red/Orange) *Jay (Lightning; Blue/Yellow) *Zane (Ice; Grey/White) *Cole (Earth; Green/Purple) Techno Blades *Kai (Large Sword; Red) *Jay (Chainsaw Blade; Yellow) *Cole (Flail; Green) *Zane (Staff; Light Blue) Obsidian Weapons (non-canon) *Kai (Obsidian Sword) *Jay (Obsidian Nunchucks) *Zane (Obsidian Sais) *Cole (Obsidian Scythe) Aeroblades *Kai (Red) *Jay (Yellow) *Zane (Light Blue) *Cole (Orange) Trivia *Out of all the six Ninja, only three of them (Kai, Jay, and Nya) have not changed their physical appearance in the show. **Zane was originally a Nindroid in human form until "The Titanium Ninja," then debuted in his titanium form in "The Invitation." **Cole was a human being until "The Temple on Haunted Hill," where he turned into a ghost but turned human again in "Day of the Departed." **Lloyd was a child until Child's Play, where he turned into a teenager. *Zane and Nya are the only Ninja to have died in the series. *Jay is the only Ninja to appear in every Ninjago episode. *Nya is the only female Ninja on the team (not including allies). *Zane is the only non-human (Nindroid) on the team. *Technically, all of the Ninja have the title "Master," as they are all Masters of an element. **This was shown in "The Corridor of Elders," when Arcturus identified Lloyd as "Master Lloyd." *At some point, all members of the team (and some allies) have turned against their allies: **Garmadon was turned evil in his childhood by the Great Devourer and was the main antagonist of the Pilot Episodes and the first half of the second season. **Lloyd was a minor antagonist in Season 1 and possessed by Morro in Season 5. **Cole was hypnotized by Skales. **Nya, Cole, Jay, and Zane were corrupted by Dark Matter (although the last three were only briefly corrupted before Lloyd undid the effects). **P.I.X.A.L., Cyrus Borg, and Master Wu were controlled by the Overlord. **The Elemental Masters were competing in Master Chen's Tournament of Elements. **Skylor was working for Chen. **Kai was briefly corrupted by the Staff of Elements. **Ronin betrayed the Ninja in "The Crooked Path" and "Public Enemy Number One." *At some point in the series, although Lloyd is the leader of the team, every Ninja took charge of the team. *The Ninja (except Nya) can only harness their elemental powers by being dependent on their leader Lloyd. This may due because Lloyd shares his Golden Power with them. *Excluding Nya, the Ninja are the only Elemental Masters that have the main elements in Ninjago (Water is a secondary element). *All six of the Ninja have seasons or TV Special that focus on them. **Kai was the focus of Season 1, Season 4, and Season 7. **Jay was the focus of Season 1 and Season 6. **Zane was the focus of Season 1 and Season 3. **Cole was the focus of Season 1 and Day of the Departed. **Lloyd was the focus of Season 2. **Nya was the focus of Season 5 and Season 7. *Each of the six Ninja have their own signature color. **Kai's signature color is red. **Jay's signature color is blue. **Zane's signature color is white. **Cole's signature color is black. **Nya's signature color is azure. **Lloyd's signature color is green. *Each of the six Ninja have individual animal symbols that correspond to their characteristics (as of Season 6, depicted on their suits with matching colors and elemental resemblance). **Kai's is shown as an orange (with red outline) lion - resembling his aggression. **Jay's is shown as a dark blue (with purple outline) octopus - resembling his active nature. **Zane's is shown as a blue (with white outline) falcon - resembling his intelligence. **Cole's is shown as a yellow (with orange outline) gorilla - resembling his strength. **Nya's is shown as a white (with light blue outline) phoenix - resembling her determination. **Lloyd's is shown as a yellow/gold (with green outline) dragon - resembling his wisdom. *Each of the six Ninja have their own signature weapon that they are most known for. **Kai's signature weapon is a sword. **Jay's signature weapon is a pair of nunchucks. **Zane's signature weapon is a pair of shurikens. **Cole's signature weapon is a scythe. **Nya's signature weapon is a pair of daggers. **Lloyd's signature weapon is a pair of katanas. Gallery CGIWuSkybound.png|Master Wu|link=Wu GarmadonCGI.png|Master Garmadon (Deceased)|link=Garmadon CGILloydSkybound.png|Lloyd|link=Lloyd CGIKaiSkybound.png|Kai|link=Kai CGIZaneSkybound.png|Zane|link=Zane CGISkyboundCole.png|Cole|link=Cole CGIJaySkybound.png|Jay|link=Jay CGISkyboundNya.png|Nya|link=Nya Misa.png|Misako|link=Misako Skylor.png|Skylor|link=Skylor Pixal.png|P.I.X.A.L.|link=P.I.X.A.L. RoninCGI.png|Ronin|link=Ronin TitanFalcon.png|Falcon|link=Falcon Dareth2.png|Dareth|link=Dareth Ed1.png|Ed Walker|link=Ed Edna1.png|Edna Walker|link=Edna Lou1.png|Lou|link=Lou Drjulien1.png|Dr. Julien|link=Dr. Julien Borg.png|Cyrus Borg|link=Cyrus Borg TheMasters.png|Elemental Masters|link=Elemental Masters Echo Zane 2.jpg|Echo Zane|link=Echo Zane ElementalDragons.png|Elemental Dragons|link=Elemental Dragons 13Ultradragon.png|Ultra Dragon (Flame, Shard, Rocky, and Wisp)|link=Ultra Dragon MoS63Team.png|The ninja replacement team Jay found to stop the wedding (Soto, Skylor, Dareth, Police Commissioner, Echo Zane, and Ronin) Category:Ninjago Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Participants of Ninjaball Run Category:Tournament of Elements Participants Category:Fire Category:Lightning Category:Earth Category:Ice Category:Energy Category:Creation Category:Creatures Category:Water Category:Heroes Category:Shadow of Ronin Category:Spinjitzu Category:Airjitzu Category:LEGO Dimensions Category:Rise of the Serpentine Category:The Final Battle Category:Rebooted Category:The Tournament of Elements Category:Possession Category:Skybound Category:Day of the Departed Category:Ninja Category:Dragons Category:Ninjago: Realm of Shadows Category:Elemental masters Category:Elemental Dragons Category:Golden Power